the bill amber and steve - what happens
by purple5901
Summary: this is about two police officers from the tv show the bill


P.c. Steve hunter takes an instant shine to probationer, p.c. amber johannsen. On her second day at sunhill, amber learns that Steve is a virgin! Later on in the same day, all the sunhill officers at and sergeant June acklands leaving party and Steve sees amber sitting all alone and he fancies his chances and goes to talk to her.

Steve: how come you're sitting out here?

Amber: I don't really know June and she doesn't like me anyway

Steve: well, what's not to like?

Amber: (smiles) aww (she pulls Steve to sit next to her on the couch) thanks Steve

Steve: so, erm….

Amber: can I tell you something? (Steve nods) I heard that you were a virgin! Like I would believe that!

Steve looks at Amber and takes in her pretty face, thin body and wavy brown hair. Amber looks at Steve and takes in his sparkling brown eyes, terrible sense of fashion but young sexy face. Their eyes lock and amber tilts her head slightly forward and Steve leans forward and gently kisses her on the mouth. They pull back. Amber looks at Steve, smiles and walks off.

* * *

The next day amber phones in sick and Steve worries about her so when his shift has finished, he decides to go and see her. Gingerly, he knocks on the door. A few seconds later, amber opens it.

Amber: hi

Steve: hey

Amber: what are you doing here?

Steve: well, you wernt in work so I was wondering if you were ok

Amber: I'm fine I just wasn't feeling too well. Would you like to come in?

Steve felt more comfortable than he did last night, at June's party, so he steps inside the hallway and waits for amber to shut the door.

Amber: do you want a drink? A glass of wine?

Steve: no thanks

Amber: make yourself at home

Steve sits on the sofa and amber comes and sits next to him.

Amber: how was the shift? Did I miss much?

Steve: it was ok but no, you didn't miss much

Amber nods and they look at each other and like the night before, their eyes lock. Steve leans forward and gently kisses her. They pull apart. They kiss again, this time more passionately and continuously. Amber feels one of Steve's hands slide around her waist, pulling her towards him and the other, placed on her neck as it burned. Steve stops the kissing and looks at amber.

Steve: I do really like you but, is this what you really want?

Amber puts her hands on his neck, resting her thumbs on his cheeks.

Amber: I know what I want. Do you?

Steve smiles and amber pulls him towards her and they kiss again

* * *

Suddenly the duvet was pulled up, overt them, so only their heads and arms were sticking out. Amber could feel Steve's fingertips tickling her shoulder. Amber looks over at Steve and sees he is deep in thought. She props herself up on one elbow.

Amber: are you ok?

Steve: yeah just thinking about something

Amber: what?

Steve: nothing

Amber lies back down in the bed and rests her head on his chest.

Steve: has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?

Amber moves her head back so it is next to his on the pillow.

Amber: no

Steve: well you are

Amber starts tracing his jaw line with one of her fingers.

Amber: really?

Steve nods and amber kisses him on the cheek. She turns onto her back. Steve looks at her and starts kissing her ear, working his way onto her cheek and then onto her mouth. Steve is leaning over her by this point and he rolls on top of her and continues kissing her on the neck.

Amber: Steve…

Steve stops and rolls back next to her.

Steve: sorry

Amber: no it's not that it's just that we have to be in work soon.

Steve nods.

Amber: but we can go for a drink later on

Steve: ok I'll see you then

* * *

After a tiring shift, amber was looking forward to her drink with Steve. They met outside the pub and they went inside.

Steve: did you have a good day then?

Amber: yeah it was ok. What about you?

Steve: had better

Amber: what happened?

Steve: Gabriel

Amber: odd one that bloke

Steve: yeah, but he is a good copper

Amber: yeah I guess he is. Do you want another drink?

Steve: yeah but not here. I got a few cans in the fridge at my house.

Amber ok lets go then

Steve: what's the rush?

Steve pulls amber back down onto the sofa and she falls against him. She rests her head on his shoulder.

Steve: are you ok?

Amber: yeah just a stressful day, that's all

Steve: aww

Steve leans forward and kisses her.

Steve: my place is around the corner from here. Do you want to go there now?

Amber nods and they leave together. When they arrive at Steve's house, he takes ambers hand and they start kissing again. Steve backs her against the wall, kissing her neck. Amber wraps on leg around him and then the other. Steve lifts her up and carries her into his room and lays her down on the bed. He removes her jacket and unbuttons her blouse, allowing him to kiss her more freely. Amber removes his jacket and pulls his t-shirt over his head. She slides her hand up his thin body, onto his face. She unbuckles his belt and he completely removes her blouse. He pulls down her jeans and then his own. Soon their underwear is tossed to one side and they clamber into the bed together.

Amber: I really like you, you know

Steve: I know amber and I like you to

The continue kissing but after a while, amber stops and puts her head on his chest. Steve puts his arm around her and tickles her shoulder with his fingertips.

Steve: amber, can I ask you something? (No reply) amber?

Steve looks down at amber and sees that she has fallen fast asleep. Steve smiles because he thinks she looks cute when she is sleeping. He kisses the top of her head and settles down to sleep himself.

* * *

When Steve awakes the next morning he cannot see amber. He gets out of bed, dresses and goes into the living room. He can see her sitting on the sofa so he goes and sits next to her. She jumps when he put his hand on her shoulder.

Steve: are you ok?

Amber: yeah, yeah just thinking

Steve: what were you thinking about?

Amber: nothing, it doesn't matter

Steve: are you sure

Amber: just something that someone said that's all

Steve: ok. Do you want a cup of tea?

Amber nods and Steve goes into the kitchen. Amber follows him and gets the milk out of the fridge. Steve walks behind her and slides his arms around her waist and kisses her softly on the ear. She turns around and Steve can see that she has been crying.

Steve: what up?

Amber puts her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

Amber: I don't really want to talk about it

Steve: are you sure?

Amber nods. Steve wipes a tear from her face with his thumb and hugs her again.

Steve: why don't we start letting people know that we are going out

Amber: like who

Steve: like Yvonne or Reg or honey?

Amber: ok. We'll let people know today

* * *

The relief are all in shock when amber and Steve walk in, hand in hand. Honey seems most upset. She liked Steve and was jealous that amber got there first. After the briefing, she questioned amber.

Honey: you and Steve, eh?

Amber nods.

Honey: so how long has that been going on for?

Amber: a while

Honey: well, weeks? Days? What?

Amber: a few days, why are you so interested?

Honey: (sheepishly) I'm not

Amber senses something but she doesn't continue. After a while they are called to St. Hughes hospital where there are reports that there are two suspects with guns and they have a hostage. When walking into the building, honey sees one of them. She chases after him, unable to see the gun sticking out slightly from his back pocket. When she has him up against the wall, he pulls the gun out on her. He starts dragging her down the stairs backwards when a report comes on her radio.

Suspect: what are they saying, eh? WHAT ARE THEY SAYING!

Honey shoves the gunman up against the wall but he is stronger so he shoves her back, harder. She slams into the wall and Steve sees her and rushes to help her. He pulls out his asp and hits the gunman on the back of the legs. He falls to the floor. Steve arrests and cuffs him.

He and honey start patrolling the building, looking for d.i. Neil Manson and d.c.i. jack meadows, who are suspected hostages. Honey walks in front of Steve and turns to face him.

Honey: I never thanked you for what you did before

Steve: anytime

Honey: you were brilliant

Steve shifts uncomfortably.

Honey: what's wrong?

Steve: I guess I get nervous

Honey: in general or just around me?

Steve: especially around you. You used to really intimidate me

Honey: what, little old me? Has anything changed?

Steve: I think so

Honey: I hope so

Honey reaches forward and kisses Steve on the lips; little do they know that amber is looking through the window. Steve looks up and sees her at the window. She looks hurt and betrayed. She walks away.

* * *

Amber comes out of her locker room and sees Steve in the corridor. She turns to walk away.

Steve: amber!

Amber stops walking and turns to face him.

Steve: can I have a word

Before she can answer, he pulls her into the locker room.

Steve: look about at the hospital, I'm really sorry.

Amber: I wasn't the one who kissed honey

Steve: I know and I'm sorry. Look, I've messed everything up haven't I? I'll just go (turns to walk out of the locker room)

Amber: Steve! (Steve stops and turns to look at her) tell me what you want. honestly

Steve looks at amber for a second and then he kisses her passionately, backing her up against the lockers. They continue kissing until something comes up over ambers radio.

Amber: I have to go. Come to my house tonight

Steve: ok

* * *

Steve goes to amber house and they talk for a while. Steve tells amber how much she likes her and amber tells Steve how much he likes him.

Steve: I do really like you. The kiss with honey was a mistake

Amber: yeah it was, but I forgive you. In fact, I have an idea.

Steve: tell me

Amber: well we have been going out for a few weeks now so I was wondering how you would feel about moving in together?

Without hesitation, Steve leans over and kisses amber, letting her know that he likes the idea.

Steve: where shall we go?

Amber: I was thinking that you could move in here. Is that ok?

Steve smiles and they kiss again.

* * *

Steve moves in with amber and in a few years time they start a family. Honey manages to get over her crush on Steve and congratulates the two on their baby.

Honey: aww, look at him!

Honey tickles amber little boy under his chin while amber holds him.

Honey: what's he called?

Steve: we were thinking, Daniel

Honey smiles and continues tickling little Daniel.

Honey: he looks just like his dad

Steve smiles. Daniel draws quite a crowd, with everyone cooing at him.

Steve: we had probably get him home.

Steve and amber take him home and put him to sleep in his cot. They wait until he falls asleep.

Amber: (whispering) he's gorgeous. Just like you Steve

Steve kisses the top of her head and they go to bed themselves.

* * *

Steve and amber have another child a few years later. This time it's a girl, called Megan. Steve and amber stay together and watch their children grow up and live happily ever after!


End file.
